ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Greenlit
In Abakan, Russia, the team of Titans Russia ad gone to bed late at night. It was nearly midnight. However, unlike the rest of her team, Lacy, a.k.a. Tu-22KD BLINDER, had just started her night out. She hated it when people saw her, so she only went out at night. She went to the roof of the tower and took off, in no general direction. She flew at a slower speed then normal this night. She couldn't remember the last time the night had been so perfect. Two large figures charged through the city, one chasing the other as the white-clad figure was the one fleeing; being chased by a black-clad figure. Hopping between rooftops, the white clad eventually skidded to a halt; looking between a huge gap between him and safety, growling as he soon removed a large weapon with a curved bayonet mounted on the weapon, turning around slowly. The white-clad then raised his weapon, aiming it towards he black-clad who skidded to a halt as well; removing his Magnum Sidearm is a swift movement, holding the white-clad at a stalemate with beam-like concentration. Lacy watched what was going on for a while before interfering. She quickly landed in between the two. Her face was dark, and covered in the shadows. Her bright eyes were the only thing visible. She quickly looked at both figures, before going to hold the figure in black. She held his arms behind his back, and looked at the figure in white, as if telling him to flee. She didn't say a word. In a sudden flexing movement, the black-clad broke free as he then watched the white-clad disappear in the shadows; whipping around to stare at Lacy through his two v-shaped visors; one on top another as both glowed in a bluish-hue. Staring at her, he then holstered his Magnum Sidearm; placing his two and third digits on the side of his helmet, as if activating a radio as he then said in his cold, stoic tone: "Target lost. Civilian intervention." as he stressed the 'civilian'. Lacy glared at the man. "My duty is to protect. He was being chased." She said with a snarl. She stepped into the light, revealing herself. "And I am no 'civilian'." The black-clad looked down at her, he standing six inches over her as he then said: "Then explain why you let a high-priority target marked by the Russian Infantry Force and Logistics Enactment, Logistics Enactment Division, and the Auxiliary Russian Mandate and Order Regiment escape; and not only that, but let him escape with equipment important to the Russian Military? If not so, under law: you are under arrest for traitorous charges." She scowled. "How dare you speak to me like that. What would you do if you had seen a man being chased down, without any intellect on who he was?" She stood back. She hated anybody or anything to do with the law. She hated rules and boundries. Instead, she made her own, and followed what she thought was right. "Stand down. Right now I am authorized to lethal force, don't force me to use it." He responded in his cold tone, removing his Magnum Sidearm as he then kept it lowered, "Now, onto the ground." She glared at him with a smile. "Try it. I dare you." There's no way that little gun could hurt her. She had full body armor. "And any way, I'd rather die then surrender to law." In under a second, Lacy was on the ground due to a vicious strike; something strong enough to kill an average human as soon the black-clad's Magnum was trained on her. Soon, a black vessel appeared in low orbit, a marvel in it's large size as soon two airborne vehicles decended on the two's position; spot-lights airing on the two as the 20mm miniguns mounted onto the chin of the vehicles trained on Lacy. "Stomach on the floor, now." She got on her stomach quickly. She looked up at him with hate. "Ouch." She said in a sarcastic tone, before swiftly taking off. Being smaller then an actual Tu-22 bomber plane, she could go even faster. She just had to be a good person. The night was so perfect, but this just had to happen. Raising his M6D Magnum B, the black-clad aimed the weapon at Lacy; pulling the trigger as the projectile sailed through the air, and with laser-like precision, the round struck the female in the leg; causing large amounts of pain as it would soon be difficult for her to fly still. Soon, the aircraft followed in hot pursuit, keeping up with her easily as they kept their spotlights on her. Soon, police sirens aired; causing a stir in the city as officers kept in hot pursuit with Lacy. How did he hit her? Her suit should have stopped it! Zhanna must have "barrowed" it and replaced it with a crappy one. She was going to get it next time she saw her... Lacy quickly sored above the clouds, making anybody on the ground lose sight of her. Only the planes had any chance of getting her. She was dramatically slowed at this point. The loss of blood had lost her focus, and caused her to slow down a bit. "Dammit..."